The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit (IC) device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an IC device including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and/or a method of manufacturing the IC device.
Semiconductor devices included in electronic devices have been downscaled to form high-speed electronic devices. As a technique of downscaling the semiconductor devices, a FinFET including a gate formed on a fin protruding from a substrate has been proposed. In the FinFET fin is used as a three-dimensional (3D) channel.